Valiant: Arthur
by RogueWhisper
Summary: These are episodic one shots. I have decided to try and retell Merlin from Arthur's perspective. It follows the episodes events and allows you to see them in a different way. Most of the episodes will only contain the scenes that contain Arthur, unless I can squish him in there somehow. This will not be slash, although based on episode content the rating may change.
1. Dragon

I posted episode 2 first because this one wasn't finished and I wasn't sure how the idea would go over.

I got 3 reviews and over 150 hits so I decided to post Episode 1.

This one is decidedly shorter because I am trying not to differ from the events in the episodes and there aren't many Arthur scenes in this one.

Disclaimer: these are for fun not profit.;

I love Merlin, but I don't own it.

This isn't slash...mostly. It's there if you squint though.

I use the line breaks for screen cuts.

**I won't write anything if I don't see Arthur on screen, so some chapters will be shorter than others.**

The sentences in parenthesis are thoughts of Arthur from the future, I can't seem to completely discern my writing style.

Let me know what you think

Events described below take place during: The Dragon's Call

* * *

><p>The first time I'd seen Merlin, I'd been being a prat as usual. Terrorizing some peasant boy, even though I really did need practice with moving objects. The boy had fallen at Merlin's feet. I'd just turned to my trainees when I heard his voice ring out. "Hey. Come on that's enough." The black haired boy was smiling, but I felt oddly unsettled. I couldn't understand why this newcomer was challenging me; I thought he must have been daft. I gave him a chance to back out. "What?" I called out.<p>

"You've had your fun, my friend." was his obstinate reply. I stalked towards him, ready to answer his challenge. "Do I know you?" I asked pleasantly enough. "Uh, I'm Merlin." he introduced, offering his hand. I wondered how he could be so stupid. I was the prince, and he a peasant. Did he really think I would shake it? When I didn't he seemed saddened, but I didn't let that bother me. "So I don't know you." "Uh, no."

He seemed nervous, but not as much as he should have been when speaking to a prince. "And yet you called me friend." I was giving him another chance to back out. This wasn't like me. I almost thought he would, when his response was "That was my mistake." I smiled smugly "Yes. I think so." This Merlin, surprised me a second time with his inability to realize who he was dealing with. "Yeah. I'd never have a friend, who could be such an ass." he shrugged.

I almost started laughing at the incredulity of our conversation. Then Merlin walked away, and I knew I couldn't let him win. So I called him out, "Nor I one who could be so stupid." that made him stop. Seems like he's as pig headed as I am, I mused. "Tell me Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?" it was the most insulting action I could think of at the moment. Looking back it was a stupid thing to say. His cheeky reply of "Nope." and the smile he was barely hiding made me think that something was up. I shook the feeling off, he was just a peasant. "Would you like me to help you?" "I wouldn't if I were you." Yes something was definitely afoot. If only I could figure out what. If only I knew then what I know now.

I could feel the anger coming off the boy in waves. I was good at bending people to my will. I decided to keep pushing; it wasn't often that people tried to knock me off my pedestal. "Why? What are you going to do to me?" I was so close to laughing. I know Merlin saw it in my eyes. "You have no idea." He was so close to snapping. I hadn't had this much fun in months. No one stood up to me anymore. It was almost suffocating.

"Be my guest. Come on. Come on." I threw my arms wide leaving my self vulnerable to an attack. Merlin looked away, he was suddenly uncertain. I was too caught up in my feelings to wonder if this was a bad idea. So I said "Come on." one last time. I said it slowly, egging him on. As his fist flew at me, he knew that he didn't have a chance. I was happy to know that he decided did it anyway.

I caught his arm easily and swung him around. "I can throw you in jail for that." I was loving this. "Who do you think you are? The king?" Merlin snapped. I almost dropped him out of shock. So he really didn't know who I was. That made this interesting indeed. I decided to enlighten him. "No. I'm his son. Arthur." and I shoved him to the ground.

* * *

><p>I was surprised to see Merlin walking around that afternoon. I was even more surprised that I had remembered his name. I couldn't let the opportunity to taunt him again pass me by. "How's your knee walking coming along?" He ignored me. I was almost sad. I liked the way he looked when he was angry. I also hated to be ignored. "Oh. Come on. Don't run away." I was following him now. I would dog him all the way home if I had to. "From you?" Merlin's voice was tight. He knew who I was now. This would be different. He'd probably accuse me of being a bad prince or apologize. So I decided to make the most of it. "Oh. Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."<p>

"Look." Here it comes, I thought, the comment about how princes shouldn't do this; but it never did "I've told you were an ass. I just didn't know you were a royal one." I saw Merlin's smile. He was enjoying this game. I couldn't believe how well our insults flowed. It was almost like magic. "Oh. What are you going to do? You've got your daddy's men to protect you." Merlin taunted. Now the game had changed, he was taunting me because I was the prince's son. Even though I had defeated him, just hours before. I had to laugh, the soldiers followed suit. I think we all thought Merlin had been dropped as a child.

"I could take you apart in one blow." I told him honestly. "Oh, I could take you apart with less than that." I mistook it for bravado then. I know better now. He really could have taken me apart if he had wanted to. My response of "Are you sure?" did nothing but fuel the feud between us. When Merlin stripped off his jacket, I was in shock. He really meant to fight me. He seemed to be an idiot through and through.

"Here ya go. Big man." I called, tossing a mace at him. He didn't catch it. I knew he wasn't a fighter, but no person could be that clumsy. "Come on, then." I twirled my mace. This would be easy, I thought to myself. I suppose that's why I made the comment "I must warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." I kept moving toward Merlin, but he stood his ground, responding with "Wow. And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

If we'd have been friends, I might have laughed. But I was the prince "You can't address me like that." I warned. It was the final one I would give him. "Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" he asked, head bowed in mock submission. I had to admit, that was a good response. (Even now, Merlin calls me a prat on occasion. I suppose that a leopard can't change its spots completely.)

"Come on then Merlin. Come on." I ordered, climbing on top of a small wagon. Suddenly Merlin looked frightened. I knew that I wasn't _that _scary. At least I didn't think I was. He stumbled back, his mace catching on a bird cage. I didn't know why he didn't just drop it; since it was clear he didn't know how to use it. I kept coming after him. Every swing of my weapon drove him deeper into the market.

When I had him in a back area of the market, I gloated "You're in trouble now." "Oh god." Merlin breathed. He looked absolutely terrified; I suppose he thought that I might actually injure him. All of a sudden he sat forward and my mace caught on some blades that were hanging over my shoulder. That's odd, it isn't that windy and they weren't close when I came in. I thought as I freed my mace.

Merlin ran off and I followed, suddenly stepping into a box that hadn't been there moments before. Then I tripped over some rope that had been left lying around. Merlin grabbed my mace and I stumbled backward. He yelled at me "Do you want to give up?" I shot back," Do you?" "Do you? Do you want to give up?" he asked again and I tripped over a bucket. That injury, I cannot blame on Merlin. I was lying there and everyone was cheering and Merlin turned his back on me. He paused, that was a big mistake.

I grabbed the closest thing I could, a broom and whacked him in the back. He turned and I jabbed his stomach. Then whipped it up to give him a good knock on his head. He lay on the ground groaning. The guards dutifully scooped him up, but I wasn't having it. He was the first person to question me in years. "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." I said as I turned to return to the castle.

* * *

><p>I was joking with my fellow knights when Morgana walked into the room. She was wearing this red dress that made my heart flutter mercilessly within my chest. "God have mercy." I breathed. She looked like a princess or a queen, no one could keep from staring save Gaius; who was chastising Merlin for doing what any normal man would. I sauntered over to her, spilling the customary niceties that our situation dictated. The conversation was surprisingly civil. Our talk ended abruptly when the horns signaling my father's arrival sounded out and we moved to our seats.<p>

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare to the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Father sat and we all applauded gratefully as she entered the hall.

I would admit that the Lady Helen wasn't bad looking. She sang pretty well too. But she was putting me to sleep… which was odd. But the song was just so captivating; I knew it wouldn't be long until I dozed off. I also knew that my father would be furious but I couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up covered in spider webs. The Lady Helen had been crushed by a chandelier. How could that have happened? Helen looked up at me and I gasped. She was old now, old enough to be my grandmother. She was looking at me with such hatred, and then she threw the dagger and I froze. I had never frozen in my life, but I was rooted in place. I couldn't believe that she was a sorceress. I didn't want to believe that she was trying to kill me.<p>

I saw the knife coming toward me. I also saw the knife suddenly slow down. I couldn't understand it. Helen was trying to kill me. Why would she slow her own dagger down? The answer was, she wouldn't. I was still thinking about it when Merlin pulled me out of the dagger's path. When had he gotten up there near the king's table? It was my first thought as they fell to the floor. Merlin saved me, was my second. I stood shakily and wondered how my father would repay such an action. It was strange though, I hardly knew Merlin. We had fought in the courtyard and still Merlin saved me. He hadn't needed to do that. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard the word's Arthur and manservant flow from my father lips.

When my father stepped away, and everyone started clapping I couldn't stop an aggravated "Father." I couldn't believe that my father would sentence me to such a fate. He was forcing me to be around Merlin, all the time, every day. Even though the boy had saved me, surely the king knew that, we were likely to kill each other within the week.

* * *

><p>Read and Review please<p>

or I'll sick Nathan Fillion on you :D


	2. Valiant

Hi Everyone :D

This is a one-shot that I wrote a while back.

It's from Arthur's POV.

I don't own Merlin or anything else I may reference in here.

It's Set During: Valiant. (follows the plot) I tried to get the dialogue as close as possible.

I love Merlin. And I hope you guys like this story. Maybe I'll make a set of Merlin one shots, if I can find the time.

There's some slashyness if you squint. I don't see them as lovers, but I feel like they're really close friends. However I cannot help but feel like they could be together at some point.

there are probably some grammar mistakes since this is unbetad.

* * *

><p>The first day after Merlin became my manservant, I decided that he needed to know how to fight. That's why we were on a hill outside the castle just after dawn. He was wearing some training armor we lent to the younger knights, it barely fit him. He was finally properly protected, with his sword in his sheath when I said "Ready?" The look on his face told me he wasn't. His response only strengthened my belief that this wouldn't go well. "Would it make any difference if I said no?" But I couldn't have anyone serving me, if they were incapable of defending themselves. So I told him honestly, "Not really." and swung at him.<p>

I called out the places I would aim. It started easily enough "Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Shield. Head." He seemed confused at the last one, mumbling "head?" as my sword came down upon his helmet. "Come on Merlin. You're not even trying." "I am" came his frustrated reply. "Once more. Left. Right. Left. Head." A groan followed my last strike and a whine of "Oww" I knew we had to keep going. "Come on Merlin. I've got a tournament to win."

His remark of "Can we stop now please." only aggravated me. I came after him even faster. The last few blows left scratches on his helmet, and he collapsed onto the ground. "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." He looked so relieved just lying there, so hopeful. "Is it over?" I nearly felt bad for him, but he needed to learn. "That was just a warm up. How's your mace work coming along?"

* * *

><p>I was pleasantly surprised that Merlin wasn't a total loss at putting my armor on. He was starting to grow on me, but he wasn't moving fast enough. "You do know that the tournament starts today." I said stiffly. "Yes, sire." Merlin responded amiably. He looked as nervous as I felt. I could feel him shaking. "Are you nervous?" he wondered while adjusting my halberd. I wasn't yet used to the way he would babble. Not really paying attention to what he said. The simple fact that he was talking seemed to keep him from flying apart at the seams. "I don't get nervous." was my answer. He looked shocked, "I thought everyone got nervous."<p>

"Will you shut up?" I barked at him. I was used to having quiet before a tournament. I was worried about winning and making my father proud. I could not lose and I could not deal with Merlin right then. I knew I was being an ass, but he didn't understand how hard I tried not to be nervous. I thought I was going to puke or hit him, possibly both. "Aren't you forgetting something...? My sword." He fetched it for me swiftly enough. But the damage was done. I was unsettled and I knew that it would show in the tournament.

* * *

><p>Day one of the tournament had nearly finished when Merlin started babbling again. It was almost as if whatever he thought just flowed out of his mouth. "Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." A few moments later the man wandered over to my tent, offering me congratulations and saying that he would see my later. I didn't like him, and was glad that he didn't stay long. Merlin's comment of "Creep." was spot on.<p>

That reminded me. "For tomorrow. You need to repair my shield. Wash my tunic, and clean my boots. Sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail." I rattled the list off as I strolled away from my servant. I wish I could have seen the overwhelmed look on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Merlin showed up with everything done I was suspicious. "You did all this on your own?" "Yes, Sire." I still wasn't willing to believe that he could be of any use to me. So I tested him. "Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." It was amazing. Merlin did it perfectly. "It feels much better. Not that it could have got any worse." I praised. "I'm a fast learner." he eagerly replied. "I hope for your sake that's true." because if it isn't, I'm going to box your ears you happy looking idiot, I kept the last part to myself since it would probably cause an argument and I wanted to save all my energy for the fight. "Good luck." he said. He's known me three days and he's already wishing me luck. As we left the room my only hope was that he wouldn't turn into a boot licker like my last man servant.<p>

* * *

><p>It was after lunch and Merlin was redressing me. His presence was grating less on my nerves. I was starting to recognize his scent. He had started babbling again. I was beginning to notice a pattern. He would start talking whenever he started rechecking my armor. "You're telling me you've got to fight that?" "Yes. And he's strong as a bear, but he's slow." "Ah and you're fast." He sounded awe struck. I confirmed his thoughts with "Exactly", but what I wanted to say was how did you survive this long?<p>

* * *

><p>I had retired for the evening when Merlin came to with a strange story. I had to repeat what he had said but it didn't sound any less insane the second time around. "You. You chopped its head off." Merlin seemed sincere though. "Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius. You can see the puncture wounds on Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him. He had to cheat." He believes what he's telling me, I thought to myself. That was hard enough to take in, but believing that the snake was magic. I couldn't believe his story, it was too farfetched and I knew my face reflected my disbelief.<p>

"Valiant wouldn't dare to use magic in Camelot." "Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." Merlin was still insisting that Ewan had been bitten by a snake under Valiant's control. Merlin had to know that it was against the knight's code to cheat in any way. "I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he was cheating." I had to keep Merlin from going off the deep end. He would end up dead if he ran around spouting stories about magic shields. "Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious he'll tell you what happened."

I couldn't believe that Merlin was pushing this issue so hard. Was he afraid that I would lose if I fought Valiant? "If you fight Valiant in the final he'll use the shield. It's the only was he can beat you." Aha! So Merlin _was_ worried about me losing the fight. "Look at it." He had picked up the snakes head. "Have you ever seen any snakes like it in Camelot?" I stared at it. Hard. But nothing even close came to mind. So I held it in my hands, hoping that touching it might help solve the mystery. I had to agree that it was a strange creature. That didn't mean it was magical, perhaps it had stolen away in one of the knights saddle bags or something.

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything." The way Merlin said it made me feel sad again. I knew the kingdom wasn't all that fair in some areas, but I planned to change that when I was king. "I wouldn't lie to you." His eyes bored into mine. He was relentless, Merlin was. It was almost as if he knew how to manipulate me, what things to say or do to get me to help him. Or maybe I was reading too much into this. But I had to make sure he knew how serious this situation was.

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true." He didn't falter, his eyes never left mine. I don't even think he blinked, "I swear it's true." I couldn't stall any longer. I had to make a decision, did I believe him? This boy who saved my life, and was trying to again. Or did I cast him aside, because he was just a servant. I realized the latter is what my father would have done and I knew I couldn't do that. So I said "Then I believe you."

* * *

><p>I asked my father for an audience the next morning. I told him that I had reason to believe that Knight Valiant had cheated during his fight. I was standing with Merlin when he was escorted in by our guards. My father stalked in, ever the powerful war lord "Why have you summoned the court?" I always wondered why he was so curt with all his subjects, myself included. I moved to stand in front of him, I felt Merlin hovering behind me. I think he was more afraid of this than I was. I could not let him down though; I did believe his story about Valiant and with Ewan to back me up this whole matter would be swiftly resolved.<p>

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." There I said it. Even though I was confident in my conviction I knew my father would be terribly skeptical. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" My father had never liked magic, and for a knight to use it would be the most dishonorable thing imaginable in his eyes. "My, lord this is ridiculous. I have never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" If the situation hadn't been as dire I might have snorted. Of course he's not going to confess father, he's cheating with magic. "Do you have any evidence?" Sometimes my father could be a bigger idiot than Merlin. Why would I have come to him without some kind of proof? "I do."

I gestured to Merlin, who was still holding onto that ghastly serpent head. He stepped forward and presented it to my father, who inspected it as I had last night. Knight Valiant certainly looked furious about the fact that we had it. This situation kept getting stranger and stranger. At my father's order Valiant presented his shield and I drew my sword. "Be careful, my lord." I highly doubted that Valiant would attempt to attack my father, but I still didn't know what his intentions were.

My father ran his hands over the shield, but the snakes were still. I could tell that he was still considering my allegations but Valiant was probably going to win this round. I was beginning to think that I should have waited until I spoke to Ewan about this. Just then Gaius entered. "We need Ewan, Find out what's happening." "As you can see my lord, it's just an ordinary shield." I heard Valiant say. I saw my father's trust in me breaking apart.

I voiced my earlier thought, "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." I snapped angrily. This wasn't right; I knew that Valiant was cheating. I knew that Merlin was right. I don't know how I knew, but I did. "Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" my father always asked the hard questions. I played my trump card. "I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. The venom made him grievously ill. However he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." All I needed was Ewan to corroborate my story and Valiant would be punished for practicing sorcery. That was when I realized I didn't hear Merlin's breathing next to my ear. Oh right, he was talking to Gaius.

"Where is this witness?" My father was beginning to look more receptive to my charges. "He should be here." I turned and noted that Knight Ewan, wasn't there and I felt the dread in my stomach crawl up into my throat. I shot my father a panicked glance and marched towards Gaius and Merlin. They had to hear what had been happening, had to know that we were going to lose Valiant without Ewan. "Where's Ewan?" I questioned Merlin. That had been what I'd set him over to discover after all.

Merlin didn't look happy. He even sighed before he answered. Sighing was never a good sign. "He's dead." My heart stopped. No, Ewan couldn't be dead. I could not be humiliated like this. Father would disown me, and Valiant would go free. My father's angry snarl of "I'm waiting" had me freezing for the second time in my life. I seemed to be freezing a lot lately. I had to accept that we had lost. Merlin and I would have to defeat Knight Valiant some other way.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." That statement had the expected effect of my father stalking towards me, growling "So, you have no proof to support these allegations." I knew what would come next. "Have you seen Valiant using magic?" "No." as he turned away I refused to give up. I knew we had lost but I had to try, since he'd still be angry at me. "But my servant fought the snakes." "Your servant? You make these outrageous accusations against a Knight, on the word of your servant?" the look of disgust he shot me shook me to the core. It was then I realized that he believed this to be the most dishonorable thing a knight could do. "I believe he's telling the truth."

I wanted Merlin to know that I believed him. I wanted him to know that no matter what my father said, my confidence in him wouldn't waver. I just hoped that he wouldn't be beaten for it. Valiant just had to butt in, couldn't he see that this wasn't about him anymore. "My Lord am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" a boy he says. I knew for a fact that Merlin was only a summer younger than me. He was a man, same as me and he proved it. He jumped on Valiant's challenge "I've seen those snakes come alive."

I didn't dare to hope that my father would see reason but Merlin did well by not stepping in front of me. At least when he was behind me I could protect him, for the moment. I could see the anger in my Father's eyes. How dare this servant interrupt a respected knight? Especially one that was so new to the royal household and I knew what was coming. "How dare you interrupt? Guards!" I could do nothing to help him now. I stepped away so that the temptation to grab Merlin and run wouldn't overwhelm me.

Valiant interceded yet again. "My lord." "Wait" my father snapped. I whipped my head towards them, just in case they started talking in whispers. "I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account." I almost thanked him, but I knew what he had done. "You see? This is how a true knight behaves, with gallantry and honor." It took all my willpower not to start screaming at him. The only reason I didn't was because Merlin's well being still hung in the balance.

"My lord. If your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" It all finally clicked into place. He was here to get the money, and woo Morgana. I couldn't have that, Morgana deserved better than this weasel. Besides I wasn't a coward my father had to know that by now. "No." "Then what am I to make of these allegations?" my father was normally so quick to punish those who used magic. Why was he so blinded by the fact that this knight was one of those people? I couldn't think of anything to say. "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." the words tasted like ash in my mouth. "Accepted" The knight Valiant said. I thought to myself if you were so valiant, you wouldn't have had to cheat. Luckily I held my tongue until I had fled the hall.

There was only one way to deal with this. I had to take everything out on Merlin. "I believed you. I trusted you and you made me look a complete fool." it really wasn't his entire fault. If only Ewan hadn't died. If only I had accused Valiant last night. I was still adrift in a sea of what ifs. "I know it didn't go exactly to plan." "Didn't go to plan? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward. You humiliated me." That's what Merlin didn't understand. The plan had needed to fall into place. Every step of the way had needed to be golden, but they had turned to copper and crumbled before our very eyes. "We can still expose Valiant." I couldn't believe that he was still adamant about exposing Valiant.

There was nothing we could do, and I knew that I needed him gone or I wouldn't be able to think. "I no longer require your services." "You're sacking me?" he sounded so surprised. "I need a servant I can trust." "You can trust me!" Even though I had trusted him and still did trust him. I had this feeling that I wouldn't be happy if I was around when his back up plan came into play. "And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight." I listened as he stalked out; I had almost expected more of a fight.

I knew that I had done the right thing. Something was special about Merlin, and I was pretty sure it was magic. I figured that there would have been no other reason for the shield to attack him. The more I thought about it, the more my clumsiness in the market made sense to me. But if Merlin _was _a sorcerer, why wasn't he helping Valiant kill me?

* * *

><p>I was still thinking about everything that had happened when Merlin entered my chambers like a mouse. I think he really thought I was mad at him but I couldn't afford to drop the ruse when I was still questioning his loyalty. He didn't look happy so he must not have gotten his plan to work yet. "I thought I told you to get out of my sight." I decided that best thing would be to just not look at him. "Don't fight Valiant in the final tomorrow." His back up plan was definitely giving him just as much trouble as the first had. "He'll use the shield against you." "I know." "Then withdraw. You have to withdraw." I thought, god Merlin, didn't we already go through this? Then a new plot blossomed in my mind. Perhaps Merlin <em>was<em> working with Valiant. Valiant would kill me and get the prize money and if I didn't fight Merlin would kill me. He had shown up right before the tournament and he could have bewitched Gaius easily enough. "Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die." Merlin's words made me rethink whether or not he was working with Valiant. But I still couldn't withdraw. My pride wouldn't let me. "Then I die." "How can you go out there and fight like that?" I could hear the sorrow in Merlin's voice. I knew then that he definitely wasn't working with Valiant. "Because I have to. It's my duty." I was almost sure that if I turned he would have tears in his eyes for me. After he left I stood in front of the fire for a long time.

I wondered what would happen to Merlin if I died. I supposed he would become Gaius's apprentice. He was definitely different. I'd only known him for a few days and he seemed overly attached to me and fiercely loyal. The fact that I was the prince didn't seem to matter. It was almost as if he were besotted. I shook myself, now was definitely not the time to be thinking such things.

* * *

><p>The same boy who had fallen at Merlin's feet a few days before was helping me put my armor on. I let the boy work unhindered by my normal flow of insulting remarks. I just couldn't bring myself bother with it. My mind was still on Merlin and Valiant when Morgana entered my chambers. I was surprised to feel her hands on my shoulders. Her soft tone speaking volumes between us. She was afraid for me.<p>

I felt her adjusting my armor and I almost asked her if she knew what she was doing. "I used to help my father with his armor." I was sure she'd noticed my questioning gaze. When she held my helmet out to me, I knew this would be the closest we would come to saying good bye to each other. My equally soft "Thanks." could not have quelled her fears. As I headed out she called my name. I turned automatically, "Be careful." now that was her goodbye. I nodded and said "See you at the feast." I had placed all my trust and hope into Merlin's plan. Even though I didn't know what it was I knew he'd save me again.

* * *

><p>When I saw Valiant in the ring all of my anger from the day before came rushing back. The battle was hard. I was constantly worried about falling over. I knocked his helmet off and then pulled off my own. It helped increase my range of vision, but it made me more vulnerable. A few moments later I ended up on the ground. I barely rolled out of the way as his sword aimed for my head. It was then that I saw Merlin.<p>

One look at his face told me that he was trying to figure out how to get close enough to Valiant to expose him. I figured the least I could do was get the bastard over there. I started moving toward the wall where Merlin was standing, but lost my sword in the process. Just after that happened, I don't know how Merlin did it but I saw the snakes.

Everyone saw the snakes and Valiant's terrified face. "What are you doing? I didn't summon you." He looked so frightened. He had good reason to. Everyone was shocked except my father who was just angry. I had to say something "And now they see you for what you really are." ("Your comment was spot on." Merlin told me years later explaining that he had used the spell to reveal something's true visage upon Valiant's shield. )

Valiant was exposed, but he was snickering. I couldn't understand it, and then his snakes slithered off his shield. Snakes coming out of his shield I could handle, but snakes running free. This was even more dangerous than before. I would have died if it hadn't been for Morgana's quick thinking.* Chopping both snakes' heads off in one blow was exhilarating. I stabbed Valiant and pulled him close "I suppose I'll be going to the feast after all."

It was the best thing I could think of at the time. The crowd was cheering for me and all I could think was thank god for Morgana and Merlin. They're the only reason I didn't die today. I limped off the tournament and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. It was the closest I would come to a thank you, since I couldn't admit I thought he was a sorcerer. He looked ecstatic; I think the adrenaline was still affecting him though.

* * *

><p>At the feast when my father introduced me and Morgana called me her champion I thought my heart would burst. She had never been this nice to me before, I wondered if it was just because I had almost died. "Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?" she already knew the answer to that. Or perhaps she didn't know my father as well as she thought. "He'll never apologize." I knew the way it sounded, that I would be pining away; waiting for my father to say that he was sorry, but I wasn't. It was just how my father was, so I changed the subject.<p>

"I hope you're not disappointed that Valiant's not escorting you." "Turns out he wasn't really champion material." and wasn't that the truth. "That was some tournament final." "Tell me about it. It's not everyday a girl gets to save her prince." I should have known. There was the true Morgana. And now I would make my magical transformation back into prat boy. She always seemed to bring out the worst in me.

"I'm not sure I exactly needed saving. I'm sure I would have thought of something." And that didn't sound condescending _at all_. "So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl." Sure Morgana let's go with that. "Because I wasn't." I was saved by a Sorcerer. At least I think he's a sorcerer, but I'm not telling you that.

"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me." Morgana hated me. I knew it, here was the proof. "Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you." If only I could be quiet and hold my tongue every once in a while. But no I had to be a horrible ass to her. She just rubbed me the wrong way. I'm sure if I had a sister she'd be just like Morgana. She left after our usual parting statement of "Fine."

I turned to Merlin, surely he would understand. "Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." Come on Merlin catch that,from_ her_, like I needed help from_ her_. I'm not begrudging help from you. Dammit, you look sad now, can't have that. Oh right you're still sacked. Let's fix that, if you are a sorcerer I need to keep you close. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer and since I can't quite figure out what you are, let's have you as close as possible.

"I wanted to say I made a mistake." I'm doing well so far. Hope fully he won't refuse my apology. "It was unfair to sack you." I looked away, suddenly uncertain of how he would react. "Don't worry about it." Merlin was smiling; I had finally done something right tonight. "Buy me a drink. We'll call it even." That comment caught me off guard, weren't the drinks free?

"I can't really be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." Yes, that was a good save. I hope. "Your servant? You sacked me." Hook, line and sinker. Damn I'm good at this. "And now I'm rehiring you. My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables." If I had a painter on hand I would have asked Merlin to hold that pose. His face looked as priceless as I knew it would.

Thanks for Reading :)

Now review please or I'll sick my Direwolf on you


	3. Nimueh Pt 1

I don't like how parts of this chapter have came out. I had a bit of trouble writing it.

I'm still trying to figure out my style, so please forgive me.

The story is unbetaed and I've never tried something like this before, so all mistakes are mine.

I'm so happy with the response that I've gotten from the readers :D

The first 2 chapters had yet to be up a week and I'd already gotten over 420 hits.

Now I'm at 460 :D

I don't know when the next chapter will be written, I've got 3 tests coming up in the next 2 weeks but I'll keep working at it.

*The DireWolf reference from my earlier chapter is from George RR Martin's Game of Thrones.*

A big thank you goes out to the people who have placed this story on their alert list : Alicia Rose Cullen, Kergma, and thundercan.

Thanks also to momo9momo and ntcuga who added this to their favorites.

A big huge thanks also goes to my reviewers Dee, magicalnovember, animeloveramy, WhirlWind421, and November.

The events below take place During The Mark of Nimueh:

* * *

><p>I was having breakfast when one of the lesser lords began to turn blue. It happened in an instant. He turned pale and started to shake. I jumped up to help him, fearing that it might be a strange type of poison. Before I had gotten around the table he was dead. "Get Gaius." My father ordered. As I trotted dutifully out of the hall, I realized that I hadn't seen Merlin yet.<p>

When I reached Gaius's chambers I heard voices inside, as a warrior I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but I was entitled to hear their conversation as the prince. "I've never seen anything like this before." I heard Gaius rumble gently. "Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" I thought that Merlin had struck upon a logical idea. "No, I fear something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" Gauis mused.

I looked around, making sure that no one else was in the hallway and leaned closer to the door. "You think it's caused by magic?" A servant girl started down the hall so I yelled, "Merlin." No need for anyone else to hear such talk. He looked tense and fidgety as he opened the door, staring into my seemingly bored face. "uh. I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late." I noticed the way he held the door half open, he was definitely hiding something. "Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." That atleast wasn't a lie. Just because I was getting used to his lateness, didn't mean I had to like it.

My eyes flickered to his kechief and he plucked the heather out of it almost defensively. "Oh, uh, Gwen. She gave it to me." I didn't have time for his nonsense, so I ignored it. "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now!" "Okay." he breathed. I could sense him watching me as I left.

I crept back toward the door arriving just in time to hear Gaius tell Merlin "You're a servant." Merlin growled back "If he knew who I was, what I've done," "You'd be a dead servant." That cleared everything up then. Gaius had confirmed my suspicions that Merlin was a sorcerer and that Gaius had probably known all along. Great, I thought, this day keeps getting better and better. That had been all I needed to hear, so I ran back to the throne room and informed my father that Gaius would be there soon.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gaius got there not long after I did. The first thing Gaius did was kneel by the dead man. "What's happened to him?" "I don't know sire. That's the second case I've seen today." I realized that Merlin must have been hiding a body in Gaius's chambers. "Why didn't you report it to me?" "I was attempting to find the cause." Gaius stood, and Merlin still stared curiously at the body. "And what did you conclude?"<p>

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one." I wanted to yell at them. How could they be so calm when people were dying? "What are you concealing from me?" "Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours and it's spreading fast." I was beginning to agree with Merlin. Perhaps it was a plague of some sort. Merlin was staring at my father and I now. I wondered what he was thinking. "But what is the cause?" "I think you should say the cause. The most likely cause is sorcery."

I know that my eyes got wider and my pulse started to race. My father would not take this well. I shifted my head to look at him and he looked wounded. When he turned to me, I looked down. He pulled me aside. "You must find who did this." "I will, father." "Conduct door-to-door searched, increase your presence in the town." I was keeping my ears on him, but my eyes on Merlin as he and Gaius took the mans body away. "Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant."

I balked at that. "Merlin? But…" I almost spilled my new found revelation about Merlin. Thankfully my father was preoccupied and thought I was just being a spoiled prince. "We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, the city will be wiped out." I had never seen my father look so worn down as he did in that moment. Then he was my father again, hard as nails and more frightening than death. "This is the kind of Magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure."

I wanted to ask him if that would really be all bad. But I wanted to keep myself out of the stocks. "We have to find this sorcerer and quickly." He muttered as he stalked out, but I threw a properly subdued "Yes, father." to let him know that I understood how dangerous this was.

* * *

><p>I took a group of men and started searching for anything that might have caused the sickness in the town surrounding Camelot. I spent the day kicking in doors and shuffling through useless herbs and peasant crockery. I didn't even know what I was looking for, but I was sure that I'd know it once I did. Once I finished with the town I returned to the castle and began working my way through the servant chambers. The first place I visited was Gauis's workroom.<p>

My men and I burst through the door, I directed one of them to the left corner of the room and informed Gauis of my directives apologetically. "Sorry Gauis. We're searching every room in town." "What for?" he cried out. "The sorcerer." I muttered. "Why would he be here?" he persisted, speaking quickly. "I'm just doing my job." "We have nothing to hide, go on then. Search." I almost asked him if he was alright. He seemed a bit off balance. Thankfully I had ordered all of the men to be extra careful with his belongings. I did not need my father asking why Gauis couldn't find a cure because we had broken something.

I noticed a stack of scraggly tomes that looked well read. "What are these books and papers?" I queried as I dug through them. "My life's work; dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish." Oh no thank you Gauis. I've no desire to read these, not my style. But you were worried about something in here, so it must be…ah ha! "What's this room up here?"

"It's mine." Merlin answered. I was glad they couldn't see my pensive expression. "And what do you expect to find in there?" Gauis taunted, I turned and repeated my father's orders "I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." I opened the door and there was a book lying on the floor. It looked old, but then again all of Gauis's books were old. I immediately dismissed the possibility that Merlin was stupid enough to leave something like that lying around; but I had to be sure.

"Merlin. Come here and look what I've found." He jogged into his room and I drawled out "I've found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." He smiled gratefully as I moved to check the rest of his room. There wasn't much to go through, and starting at the window gave Merlin a chance to hide the book. I believed that if he hid the book it was important, if not it was something he'd borrowed from Gauis and forgot to put back. So when I knelt under the bed and didn't see the book anymore, I almost called him out. But he saved my life, twice and I didn't think he was the one making everyone sick, so I didn't mention it.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" I was trying to be civil, but it was hard when I had burning questions for Merlin. "It depends on how many interruptions I get." "Of course. I'm sorry. We're finished here." I declared and we filed out.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day I reported to my father in his throne room. I had planned on being as honest as I could, to avoid out right lying to him that I had seen the odd book in Merlin's room. "We've searched everywhere, the entire city." "Nothing?" he breathed, I could see the worry on his face. I sighed and shook my head "I don't know where else to look." That was true; I had no idea where to go next. "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed out into the streets after the great bell." I nodded dutifully, "Father." "And cordon off the lower town." I began to nod and then paused "why?" "Because that's where most of the victims are. We have to isolate it and stop this disease from spreading." He saw the unease on my face, and I couldn't keep from questioning his orders "What about the people who live there?" He watched me sadly "Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city." He looked ready to cry, I couldn't stand seeing him full of such despair. I bowed before we got into a fight and stalked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>I was wandering purposefully through town, looking for any information we might have missed when I round a corner and saw Gwen's father in his forge. I charged towards him "The story is you were sick." "Not anymore." He replied, he sure didn't look like he'd had the plague. "Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?" "You must be joking. I felt like death himself. There was not enough strength in me to stir the air." "Then what happened?" I nearly snapped at him. "Oh. I dunno. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before." I could see it in his eyes, he was confused as I was. He obviously had tried not to think about the experience. "That's remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened?" Please say no, I thought. Please let the answer be no, lie to me dammit; just don't say it… "Just my daughter Gwen."<p>

We went straight back to his cottage and I watched them search. I was torn between what I had to do and what I wanted to do. I wanted to tell them all to get out, that I'd deal with the search myself, but that would be suspicious. I was just about to call out when George found it, nestled under a pillow was a glowing poultice. If that wasn't magic…what was? I couldn't believe that Gwen was a sorceress. First Merlin and now her…something _had_ to be going on here. But until Gauis figured out what was causing the plague there was nothing I could do.

* * *

><p>We found Gwen in Morgana's chambers. When we burst in she didn't run, didn't cast spells at us, she didn't even throw the flowers she was holding at us. <em>Surely<em> if she were a sorceress she would have done _something_. But I could take no chances, she hadn't saved my life like Merlin had. "Seize her." "No." she said quietly and as the pair moved to grab her, I turned away. There was little proof of her alleged crime and in my guilt I couldn't face her. "Guinevere, I am arresting you for crimes and contraventions to the laws of Camelot. You have practiced enchantments." As I accused her Morgana stalked out of her dressing room "Gwen!" My men were pulling Gwen out of the room and forcibly escorting her to my father. "Morgana. But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!" Once they were gone Morgana turned on me "What are you doing?" "I found a magic poultice in her house" I said flatly. "Oh. That's ridiculous." She spat back at me, I paused and locked eyes with her "How else do you explain her father's recovery?" "Well she's innocent. You know she's innocent." I couldn't tell Morgana my thoughts on the matter because she'd take them to father. He would no doubt in his infinite wisdom kill Gwen for enchanting me. So I settled for asking Morgana the question that had been on my mind since we'd found the poultice "What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye."

* * *

><p>To be continued in part 2.<p>

I wanted to get something posted this week and I haven't had time to finish this chapter.

I thank all of my readers again and hope that you all are enjoying this story :D

Please review or I'll sick my Norwegian Ridge back on you! :D


End file.
